A Long Road
by Suly Neri
Summary: The Power Rangers MegaForce must face personal problems, battles and much more... The summary is not so good, but if you read the story maybe you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Gia Moran [POV]_

When I open my eyes, I groaned, remembering that today is my first day of school. I'm in grade 11. I'm smart and top it off ... I'm a Power Ranger, yes, you read well. I'm a power ranger with a special ability. That ability is... read minds. My friends Troy, Emma, Noah and my boyfriend Jake also have special abilities.

After thinking twice, I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes, I'm getting dressed, when I hear my dear mother scream ''Gia, you are late for school.'' Then I answer '' I'm almost ready.''

I laugh when I hear my father thoughts '' Hurry before this delicious breakfast get cold.''

I go downstairs. I give a kiss to my mom and dad, and I begin to devour the waffles with beacon.

When I finished my breakfast and coffee, I hear the doorbell ring.

I smiled when I hear Emma thoughts... Ohhh, before I forget, Emma is the only person that knows my skill, because I decided to keep it has a secret. Although I'm sure that the others suspect something.

I got up, I open the door and I am surprised with a hug. I focus on reading Emma thoughts and I find that she is very excited about the school.

When she let go of me, she ask ''Where is my coffee.''

I smiled and said '' I don't think so. You're very hipper today, if I let you drink coffee, by the end of the day I am going to be crazy.'' She pouted, enters the house and greets my parents. Meanwhile I look for my backpack.

When I come downstairs, I noticed that Emma looks a little worried. I try to read her thoughts, but she is blocking me. For a few minutes I think on what is bothering Emma, but I end with nothing. The two of us say '' goodbye'' and we head to school.

* * *

><p><em><span>Noah Carver [POV]<span>_

It was only 5 in the morning, when I hear my father shout ''Noah, make me breakfast, now!'' I quickly change clothes and start preparing breakfast. Moments later I feel a pain in the neck. I turn around and realize that my father, like always hit me.

I try to hold my tears, when I hear him yell ''Hurry up, I need to get to work early so I can take care of your sorry ass, you Good-For-Nothing.''

After finishing the breakfast for my adoptive father, I gather my things and make my way to school with tears sliding down my face.

* * *

><p>Jake Holling [POV]<p>

When I hear the alarm sound, I give it a spank making it turned off.

I smile when I thought of my beautiful girlfriend, Gia Moran.

Things between she and I have been greats.

When I need her, she is there. When I need someone to comfort me, she is there too. To say the truth she is the reason I get up everyday and right now thinking about the possibility of losing her my heart break in two.

Ohhh, before I forget my ability is telepathy.

* * *

><p>Troy Burrows [POV]<p>

I am the leader of the rangers and I have the ability of super strength.

As the leader, my job is to keep them alive and train them. One of my secret is that I have feelings for Emma [ and I am sure that she now, because her ability is empathy] and I would do anything to keep her safe. And there is where the problem is since Noah only have the ability of super intelligence and need help very often.

My family consists of my mother, little sister and I, since my father died fighting for our country.

I just hope that this battle against loogies and monsters don't snatch me my friends or family.


	2. Chapter 2 School

Chapter 2

_Gia [POV]_

When we got to school I had to stop for a moment, because everyone thoughts hit me like a truck. I'm sure Emma realized this because she send me a wave of calm. I thank her and we keep walking until we got to the cafeteria. Emma bought her breakfast and we took a seat in one of the few empty tables.

I look at Emma and ask ''Hey, are you going to tell me what is bothering you.''

She give me a false smile and say '' Nothing is wrong, Gia. Everything is perfectly fine.'' I didn't believe her, but I keep quiet.

Minutes later Emma sigh '' I am going for fresh air, see you in the classroom.'' Worried I say ''Ok, but if you need to talk I am here for you.'' she nodded and leave.

* * *

><p>Noah [POV]<p>

I'm talking outside school with some of my friends from last year, but I am not paying attention to what they say. My thoughts continue to go back to this morning events.

I sigh, one of the things that I most desire is having a family who love and care for me.

The only thing that I now about my real family is that my mother died when I was born, and that my father gave me up for adoption because he didn't love me enough to take care of me.

So it hurt me to hear other people talk about how great his parents are.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the bell. I pick up my bag pack and start to walk to my first class.

When I enter the classroom, as usual, I'm the first.

I greet the teacher and took a seat in the front row.

Now I just have to wait for my friends.

* * *

><p>Jake [POV]<p>

When I get to school, I try to find Gia quickly.

I sent her a message, but she didn't answer me.

When I got to the dining room, I look around, when I finally locate Gia I feel a little jealous. Because there, at a table she is talking with the captain of the basketball team, James Booth. Who clearly don't have good intentions.

I walk to where they are and I clear my throat.

When Gia see me, she give me that big smile that I love so much, however, James rolled his eyes, pick up his things and leave, but not before he send a wink in Gia direction. I was going to yell him something, but Gia stopped me with a kiss. I smile and hugged her.

After a few minutes of talking, kissing and hugging the bell finally sound.

I groan and Gia laugh.

* * *

><p>Emma [POV]<p>

After convincing Gia with the help of my ''gift''. I head to the back yard and took a seat on one of the bench.

When no one was around, I concentrate and analyze the feelings that I received from Gia's father this morning.

After a few minutes I come to the conclusion that he felt frightened and nervous. BUT WHY?

Before I could analyze more the bell rang, I sigh and made my way to the classroom, trying to block my thoughts from Gia ''gift.''

* * *

><p>Troy [POV]<p>

Before leaving my house, I say goodbye to my mom and with my sister Raven, I start walking to school.

On the way to the school, Raven can not stop talking. I sigh and think in the only person that calm me, Emma Goodall. The beautiful and sweet Emma.

I was so lost in thoughts that the only thing that I hear my sister say was ''So what you think?''

I blink and say ''Ahhhh''

She laugh ''You didn't listen to what I say, right.''

I smiled guiltily and give her a kiss on the forehead, and with that we continue our route to school.

Raven and I just arrived at the school when the bell rang. My sister hugs me and go to find her classroom.

Upon entering the classroom, I notice that the only available seat is next to Emma. I sigh and sit down. Emma say ''Hello'' and she hug me and kissed me on the cheek.

When we separated students were watching us, I blushed and thought ''Ohhh, I like that very much.'' Then I hear Gia clearing her throat, I look at her and she rise her eyebrow. In that moment my face go deep red, just like Emma.

Half an hour after the start of my first class I am bored. I look around and see Jake sending messages to Gia, Noah like always is paying attention to the class, Emma is drawing and I smiled when I see that the person she is drawing is me.

I was going to ask her something, but ours morphers starts to sound.

In that moment I hear Jake say '' Que comienze la accion.''

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>So I want to let you now that English is not my first idiom, so maybe you are going to find a lot of error. So let my now what you think about this story, should I continue or not.<em>


	3. Chapter 3 New Danger

Chapter 3

Gia [POV]

After lying to the teacher saying that we feel bad, we headed to the place that Tensou, in his robotic voice told us... the park.

When we reach the park we are surprise and confuse to find it remote.

I take out my morpher and contact Tensou.

''Hey Tensou, are you sure that we are in the right place.'' I ask.

''Yes, yellow ranger. My machine show that the alien is just a few feet from you. Be careful.'' answer Tensou.

After that I put the morpher on my pocket and hear Troy say ''Ok rangers, remember to stay alert. Emma, you and Noah go to search in the west.''

Emma nodded, but I could see in her eyes a little of sadness. I looked at her with a questioning look and she give me a half smile.

''Gia, you and Jake go to the north and I would be going to the east.'' I hear Troy say.

I look at Jake, who took my hand and kissed it. I smile and reach to give him a kiss, but I hear Noah clear his throat. I give him a look and he say '' Sorry guys, but I think that I now where our monster is.''

Before he answer I read his mind and a frown appeared on my face.

I look at him and say ''That can't be true.''

I can see everyone eyes on me. '' Well, my morpher say otherwise.'' said Noah.

''Well, can someone tell me what is going on, because I am not a mind reader like you Gia.'' as soon Emma realized what she said she put a hand over her mouth and look at me '' Sorry'' she said.

I hear Jake say '' What?''

I look at him and say '' Jake, I am sorry that I didn't tell you before, but yes I am a mind reader, please don't hate me.''

''WHAT, I could never hate you Gia, and your ability is so COOL.'' he said with a big smile.

I smiled back and give him a kiss but not before sending a look in Emma direction.

I turned to look a Noah and Troy.

Troy thoughts are ones of surprise, but when I look at Noah I see that he is pale and that does not surprise me since I'm sure that he is scared that I know his secret. 'by the way I now that his father is abusive.'

In that moment Troy say '' Well Noah, you said that you know where our alien is, right?''

Noah search in his phone and with a sigh he say '' My phone say that the alien is right here with us.''

In that moment I hear Emma ask '' Who of all of you feel tired.'' no one say anything and our morphers starts to sound.

We answer ''Rangers, you need to change in ranger mode right now, because the alien that all of you are about to fight is invisible.'' said Gosei.

Before we could react a unknown force lift us off the ground, in the air and give us a blow that send us in different directions.

Some of us hit a tree or a rock.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Now the question is, the ones that hit a tree or rock ,are fine or not? and the alien is a alien or something more?<p>

Not getting reviews is making me start to wonder if I really should continue writing in this story so ,should I continue or not?

And before I forget thanks to Jackie Jones and SuperMegaYellow for your review.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

_So I am sorry for not updating in so long._

_Thanks to all people that review and_

_here is this chapter._

_Remember there are going to be error._

_Chapter 4:Unexpected_

_Troy [POV]_

As soon I open my eyes I groan, because of the pain that I feel in my ribs. I look around and not so far at my left I see Noah brushing the dirt out of his clothes. I note that he seen fine so I sigh in relief but curse in my mind as soon I feel the pain.

I get up and I see Noah walking to where I am. As soon he get here I ask ''Hey are you hurt.''

''I don't think so.'' Noah said.

I smile a little and say ''What the hell was that and where are the others.''

''Well to answer your first question, I don't have idea and to answer your second, I don't have idea.'' Noah said looking lost in thought.

I laugh a little and say ''Well then let start looking for the others because I am worried.''

Nodding, Noah whisper ''Yeah'' and we make our way around the park.

* * *

><p>Emma {POV}<p>

I am walking around trying to find my friends.

I was making my way around a few trees when I hear voices.

I walk carefully trying to not make any sound to a place where I can see and hear everything.

I stay behind a big tree and I am surprise to see Gia's father arguing with an alien.

I hear Gia's father say angrily'' I gave you orders to not hurt the yellow one.''

''Sir, they didn't have they uniform, how was I suppose to know who was who.'' stated the frightened alien.

I froze as soon I see Gia's father hit the alien with what seem to be a sword. The alien go flying in the air until it hit the ground.

I could take it anymore so I morph and start to fight Gia's father.

When our sword clash together he say ''Emma, what the hell are you doing.''

''Trying to protect Gia and my friends.'' I said starting to become angry.

''You are not suppose to be here, you are ruining everything Emma and now someone as to pay.'' Gia's father say in a tone that scare me.

While we were fighting I didn't notice that the alien was now recover and the last thing that I remember is that something hit my head and I hear the words ''This is what we needed. Now the rangers need to sacrifice some things if they want to see their sweet Emma back...alive.''

I think ''What the heck I got myself into.'' before everything go dark.

* * *

><p>Jake [POV]<p>

Me and Gia are in the commander center since she hit pretty bad her head and was unconscious.

I am worried but I know that Tensou is doing is best and Gia will be alright.

My thought are interrupt when I see Noah and Troy enter the commander. I run and give them a big hug, but i let go as soon i hear Troy groan in pain.

I say ''Sorry'' and i hear Troy say ''It ok'' before he go to where Tensou is.

* * *

><p>Gia {POV}<p>

_When I open my eyes all that I see is darkness._

_I start to walk around and I hear a deep wicked voice say ''You are evil, no one love you for what you are, Gosei and everyone around you is playing with your head and heart.''_

_When the voice stop, i take a deep breath and ask '' Who or what are you and what do you want.''_

_The voice again answer '' I am your worst nightmare and the only thing that I want is YOU.''_

I wake up covered in sweat and with Jake arms around me.

I hear Jake whisper in my ear ''Hey everything is alright, it was only a nightmare.''

I whisper back ''I don't think so.''

* * *

><p><em><span>So here is chapter Four, What is going to happen to Emma?<span>_

_What is wrong or happening to Gia's father?__What means Gia's ''nightmare''?_

_So i have not gotten many reviews so this story only have left two or three chapter._

_Review are very welcome._


	5. Chapter 5: Evil or Not

Hey, so here is this chapter and thanks to everyone who review.

Remember there will be errors.

Chapter 5

Gia {Pov}

It have been a week since Emma disappear and since my nightmares don't seem to have an end. Every time they get worse and I wake up in a cold sweat and so panicked that sometimes I throw up. At least Jake is always by my side to comfort me and I am very grateful for that.

No one known where Emma is and I am scared because I would not known what to do is something bad happen to her. I love her like a sister and the thought of losing her or any of my friends make me sick and break my heart.

I shake my head trying to hide my tears and all this awful thoughts.

I look to my side and see Jake sleeping peaceful in the bed. I smile a little and kiss him softly on the lips.

I get up and go to the bathroom, I get my clothes off and start to get a shower.

I sigh happily when I feel the warm water soak my body. I close my eyes and jump when I hear a deep voice whisper ''You are evil.'' I look around but I don't see anybody. ''Your friends are the ones to pay for your errors.'' the voice said wickedly.

''No, don't hurt them, just tell me what do you want.'' I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

''You know what I want, I want you and your gift, you have 3 days to make a decision, if you don't choose the right one your dear friend is going to suffer.'' said the voice more angrily.

I collapse to the floor, sobs wracking my body.

The last thing that I thought is ''I am going to do everything to protect the ones that I love no matter what.'' before I turn off the shower and exit the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><span>Emma<span>_ {POV}

When I open my eyes all that I see is darkness, until I look around and see a torch in the corner of the cage.

I get up slowly since all my body is sore and weak.

In all the time that I been here I barely ate or get any sleep. Gia's father come everyday to beat me up a little or to tell me about his past.

_FLASHBACK_

_When I wake up I see Gia's Father passing around the cage. When he see that I am awake he greet me ''Ohh Emma, good to see you awake, how are you feelings.''_

_Rubbing my head I answer ''I definitely been better.''_

_''Well why don't you start telling me where is the commander center of all of you.'' he said calmly._

_''I won't tell you anything.'' I snapped and the next thing that feel is his hand slapping my face._

_''I am going to conquer this planet with or without your help.'' he said angrily._

_''Well to do that you need to kill us and I am pretty sure that you won't kill your own daughter or yes?'' I ask somewhat afraid of the answer._

_''You are right Emma, I would never kill my daughter but that don't mean that I would let her in the good side, right. I just need to show her where she is mean to be.'' Gia's father said with a evil smile in his face._

_''No, Gia is smart she would never...'' before I could finish he slapped me across the face, again._

_''Shut up, Gia is in the dark side since she was born.'' and with that he walk away laughing wickedly._

_End Flashback_

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the door of my cage open. Gia's father come in with a evil smirk on his face, in that moment I knew he have something planned and all I can do is hope that my friends, especially Gia and Troy are fine.

* * *

><p><em><span>Gia {POV}<span>_

As soon as Tensou told us that there was an alien, we headed out.

When we got to the place there was a caos total , everything was destroyed.

I look around and see a lot of X-Borgs and without thinking twice all of us start to fight.

* * *

><p>Jake [POV]<p>

There were a few X-Borgs left but in that moment everything happen in slow motion.

I look to where Noah and Troy are fighting and they have the situation under control but when I turn around to look at Gia, I note that her eyes are red.

I run toward her and touch her shoulder ''Gia are you alright.'' I ask concerned.

''I am not your Gia anymore.'' is the reply that I get before Gia kick me on the chest.

I fall to the ground and I see Noah coming to help me up.

I watch in horror how Gia send Troy flying toward the wall before she collapse to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author Note : So thanks to everyone who reads this story, there still some 2 or 3 chapters left.<em>

_If I get at least 5 reviews I update soon. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

_Hey, I got five reviews and like I promise here is this chapter._

_Thanks to everyone who review._

_Remember there will be error._

_Emma {POV}_

Right now I am hearing Gia's Father telling me over and over again how successful is going his plan. It make me sick how a sweet and caring person like him can turn out to be like this, a monster. I close my eyes and try to think about something that calm me down. I only find one thing or better get a person. Troy, yes Troy the person that I been in love since the day that we finally meet. To me Troy is beautiful, someone that no one can replace. I love him to no end and I hope that all of this end soon so I can tell him about how I feel.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel Gia's Father fist hit my cheek. I groan in pain and spit some blood.

''I am tired of you.'' he snapped before kicking me on the ribs.

I cough and my vision start to get blurry.

''This have to end...Vrak!'' I hear Gia's father calling.

My eyes go wide and a few seconds later I hear the door of the cell open.

''Yes, Master.'' said Vrak deep voice.

''Vrak, prepare our army, we are going to attack the Earth more soon that I thought.'' said Gia's Father with a evil smirk.

''But what about the yellow ranger, master.'' ask Vrak.

''Don't worry, I take care of her easily.'' said Gia's Father wickedly before he exit the cell with Vrak following.

''Ohhh God please, I know that I don't pray to much but please protect my family and friends please, I can't lose them.'' I thought before my world goes black.

* * *

><p>Jake [POV]<p>

As soon as Gia lose consciousness , I run to where she is, I take her in my arms and teleport back to the commander center.

A few minutes after, Noah and Troy appear. I sigh in relief when I see Troy awake and very alert. He have a pained look but that is to be expected. I turn around and look to where Gia unconscious body is before I look at Gosei's figure in the wall.

''Gosei, what the hell is going on.'' I ask somewhat between angry and worried.

''Rangers, I know what is happening to Gia, I always have, but I never expected this to happen so soon.'' what Gosei say send shiver all trough my body.

''What is happening to Gia.'' I hear Noah ask.

In that moment I hear Gosei deep voice say ''All started a long time ago. When another group of power rangers was fighting to keep our Earth safe. The aliens were to strong and the rangers were loosing. All rangers but one died that day fighting. The one that survive was in dying but later was found by an alien. An alien that took 'care' of him and when the ranger was in better shape the alien put a spell on him. When the ranger woke up he didn't remember anything about his past, life or even family. So the aliens took this chance to turn him evil, and by evil, I mean evil in everything. Later, the ranger was send to reproduce and form a 'family' and there is when Gia's father come...''

After hearing this I space out, I don't know for how long, but the next thing that I hear Gosei say is ''That is why Gia is acting like this, she is evil and is showing her dark side. I know that this Is not Gia fault but the only things that we can do for her is, one, let her in the bad side or try to help her get over this but either way I am afraid that in the end Gia don't have any chance of making it out alive... I am really sorry rangers.''

After hearing this I am in shock, I look at Noah and Troy and I see the sad look in their eyes. I shake my head and start to whisper ''No, no, no'' I look at Gia sleeping form and I whisper ''No, this can't be happening... I can't lose you, Gia... I don't know what to do with myself if I lose you... no, no , no.''

With tears streaming down my face I run out of the commander center and make my way to the beach.

* * *

><p>Gia {POV}<p>

I hear everything that Gosei say and for some reason I am not surprise or even get scared. What I am is worried, worried because I don't know how Jake is going to do if I die, worried because I don't know where Emma is or if she is even alive. Worried because since Emma have been missing Troy is not the same, he is sad and angry almost all the times. And Noah he is a mess, with his abusive adoptive father and all that is happening I don't think that he or any of my friends could take something like this.

Slowly I open my eyes and look around, I see Noah and Troy watching me with sad looks. I get up and walk toward them when I am at only just a few feet Noah run toward me and envelop me in a bone crushing hug.

I smile a little and when I hear him sob, I whisper in his ear ''Noah everything is going to go fine, body.''

''I love you.'' I hear him say and my eyes start to tear up.

''I love you too, little bro.'' we chuckled a little and before breaking the hug.

I look at Troy who stand up and say ''I am so sorry Gia, I failed you and could not protect you.''

And with that Troy , Noah and me make a group hug. Tears streaming down our faces.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes I start to look for Jake. I found him sitting in the sand leaned in a tree.<p>

I sit beside him and say ''Hey''

He turn toward me and the look in his eyes break my heart.

''I can't lose you Gia, please tell me this is a really bad nightmare, please.'' said Jake sadly.

I look at him and say '' I love you Jake , more than anything.''

He look at me and a few tears stream down his face. He lean toward me and we have the most passionate, deep and soft kiss ever.

When we break the kiss , he take me in his arms and as soon as this happen sobs start to rock or bodies.

In that moment I remember that I only have two days left before everything end.

* * *

><p><em><span>Wow this chapter is a little longer that the others, I hope you enjoy it.<span>_

_Poor Gia, if you want to know what happen to her and all the rangers, review or let me know what you think._

_IF I get 5 or 6 review I update soon._


	7. Chapter 7: Things To Do Before I Go

_A/N : Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long but life had been kind of busy._

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Remember there are going to be errors._

_Chapter 7 : Things To Do Before I Go_

_Emma {POV}_

I look around and sigh, this is not what i want. Determination run throught my whole body , if only i could just find a way to help my friends or scape. I start to think , I been here more than a few days, im exhausted, hurt and worried about my friends and family. I can't stand like this and let MrMoran kill Gia or anyone for the matter.

So i make a decision, i'm going to try scape this damn cell. Give everything i have or nothing at all. As soon i hear feet hitting the ground I stand up slowly hissing as i feel pain. i walk toward the door and stand against the wall so that when MrMoran open the door he can't see me.

When the door get open and i see him walk throught the door very confidently, I smile And jump on his back. Obviously he didn't expected the sudden attack so the two of us fell to the hard and dirty floor.

Rolling on top of him i punch his nose and getting up i kick him between his legs.

"Ahhh bitch you are going to pay for this." MrMoran hissed between greethed teeht.

I was limping toward the door when i hear this, so i turn around and look at him with a smirk. "You deserve that and much more so considere yourself lucky." i say angrily before taking off runing.

_Gia [POV] _

Right now i find myself in home spending time with my dear mother, who don't have idea about all that is going on .i'm sad since she already lose her husband and now if i don't make it tomorrow she be devastated. I look at her and sigh heavily , i wanted to do so much things with her and my friends, and now i can't.

"I'm going to the bathroom, i be down in a minute." I tell her kissing her cheeck before making my way up stairs.

Once I get to the bathroom I close my eyes and sigh ''This is more hard than I thought.''

I search in my right pocket for the phone and I sent Jake a message "Hey Baby, are u busy."

Not even ten seconds later I get an answer "For you never, honey. What do you need.''

I smile and send back "Can you take Noah to the Brainfreeze and keep him distracted for sometime, I just need to solve a problem.''

''Yeah :-/ , do you need any help.'' Jake ask.

"No, Love you baby, bye.'' I text and send.

''Okay hon, take care and don't do anything stupid, love you more.'' when I read Jake text, I was going to send ''Nop, I love you more.'' but I know that I'm not going to win.

* * *

><p>After I read my boyfriend's text I make my way toward the Carver's home. Thinking that maybe, for the first time, this bad side of me can being a little helpful I knock on the door.<p>

Three knock later I hear a slurred voice shout "There issss noo oneee.''

I snort and kick the door open, I smirk and think ''Wow I always wanted to do that.''

I walk inside and found MrCarver sitting on the couch with a beer in hand, and watching some football game.

I take the remote and turn off the TV.

''Hey!, what the hell are y-you doinggg.'' snapped MrCarver, getting to his feet and stumbling toward me.

''You know I am here to make myself clear once and for all, because I'm tired of hearing the sad and angry thoughts of Noah.'' I say firmly.

''What is yourrrr problem, are you highhh or somethinggg.'' He shout taking an step closer.

''Look MrCarver, I just want you to stop being an asshole to take care and love your son. Noah is a great guy and you have caused enough damage already, so this what you are going to do. I want you to search for help and become a good person so can you can give Noah everything he need and deserve. Did I make myself clear." I snapped breathless, adrenaline running through my body.

''Listen girl, you don't gettt to tell meeee what to doooo.'' he said, starting to get to close to me.

I push him a little to get him away from me. This made him angry, so he took a big gulp of beer and then he swung his fist at me. All happened to fast , as soon I feel his fist collide with my jaw, I totally lose it.

When I see the shock on his face I knew my eyes turned evil red with fury.

I grab him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. I punch him in the face breaking his lips.

I try to calm myself but nothing is working. I only see red.

* * *

><p><em><span>A\N: Sop here is this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. {If you have any ideas let me know.}<span>_

_Again the same rules as before, as soon I get five reviews I update._

_Until then, have a nice day._


End file.
